


I would slay all who would lay attempt to wrest you from my arms.

by ziamicalement (orphan_account)



Series: One-Shots [3]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alpha Liam, Alpha/Omega, Gladiators, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Zayn, Slaves
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-30
Updated: 2014-05-30
Packaged: 2018-01-26 14:46:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1692149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/ziamicalement
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liam est le gladiateur préféré de l'empereur et un Alpha très convoité. Mais son coeur appartient déjà à Zayn, esclave Oméga, au corps trop fragile pour porter des enfants. Contraints à se voir en secret, les deux amants sont séparés le jour où l'empereur offre un Oméga au châtain. Dos au mur, le métis n'a pour seul solution que de tomber enceint, quitte à y laisser sa santé et sa vie pour ne pas perdre son Alpha.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I would slay all who would lay attempt to wrest you from my arms.

**Author's Note:**

> OS anniversaire pour Margot.

_« Chien fou »_ , murmura-t-il au creux de son oreille.

 

Le jeune gladiateur retomba sur la toile du sommier, l’épiderme recouvert d’une fine pellicule de sueur. Sa poitrine se soulevait par saccades, et ses cicatrices étaient encore plus rougeoyantes à la lumière de la torche fichée au mur. Il glissa ses grandes mains sur les hanches maigres de l’esclave pakistanais et les serra doucement entre ses doigts.

 

Les mains posées sur son buste, Zayn souriait. Il aimait ce surnom, surtout quand il venait de sa bouche. Liam. Avant lui, ces deux mots étaient presque une insulte, un châtiment qu’on lui infligeait. Le métis détestait sa condition d’oméga soumis aux autres, contraint de respecter les ordres et de ne point les discuter. Mais ce « chien fou » venant des lèvres entrouvertes du châtain le grisait, le remplissait d’une joie inexprimable. Il lui dévoila ses dents blanches, ses canines plus pointues que la normale. « Chien fou ». Il grognait, il montrait les crocs dès qu’on lui cherchait querelle.

 

Avec une souplesse que la femme de l’empereur elle-même lui aurait enviée, il se releva lentement, faisant passer sa jambe par-dessus le corps de son amant et retomba sur le flanc, le nez niché au creux de son cou. Il sentait la sueur, il sentait la bête, il sentait l’homme. Et cela plaisait au jeune esclave. Il glissa sa main sur son large torse, à l’endroit où le cœur tressautait sous ses doigts. Câlin, il se frotta à lui comme un jeune chiot réclamant des caresses et lui embrassa la mâchoire à plusieurs reprises. La barbe de Liam piquait ses lèvres et son menton, mais il s’en fichait éperdument. Il aimait cette rudesse, ce côté barbare qui le rendait fou.

 

Et il s’attendait sûrement à plus de douceur de la part du châtain. Il n’eut le droit qu’à quelques mots.

 

**\- Prends ton infusion avant de dormir.**

 

Cela sonnait comme un ordre. C’était un ordre. Une vilaine phrase qui n’avait pas à se montrer. Zayn soupira bruyamment et se redressa. Il souleva le drap qu’il avait rabattu sur leurs corps en feu, et qui le gênait dans ses mouvements, et se leva. Ses jambes frêles tremblaient un peu et il se dirigea vers une petite table, opposée à leur couchette étroite. Il attrapa le broc d’eau chaude qui s’y trouvait, et où macéraient quelques plantes, et s’en servit un verre. Sa main tremblait un peu et il faillit renverser son gobelet et gâcher le précieux liquide. Lui, ça l’aurait presque arrangé. Mais Liam le prendrait comme un coup bas, et il ne voulait pas risquer de le blesser.

 

Il porta le récipient à ses lèvres et en but une première gorgée. Le liquide était tiède et immonde. Il grimaça, grogna entre ses dents. Puis il s’arma de courage, et termina son étrange boisson. Il reposa le gobelet sur la surface en bois et se retourna vers son amant, les bras croisés. Ce dernier avait roulé sur le flanc, le coude posé sur le tissu du lit, sa joue dans la paume de sa main, et le regardait, un doux sourire planant sur son visage fatigué. Le métis l’admira sans aucune gêne, de ses bras musclés à son torse bien bâti, ses abdominaux et ses jambes fuselées, un pan de drap cachant l’indécent. Le jeune esclave ne put s’empêcher de se mordre la lèvre inférieure.

 

 **\- Tu es beau** , échappa le châtain.

 

Zayn baissa les yeux, les joues virant au pivoine. Il était nu, harassé, et bien loin du corps parfait qu’arborait le gladiateur. Trop maigre, trop fragile selon beaucoup de ses condisciples. Sous le regard perçant de Liam, il se sentait de nouveau vierge et timide, incapable d’émettre le moindre remerciement. Il releva timidement la tête et guetta un geste du jeune homme, qui ne tarda pas à arriver. Il tendit la main vers lui, pour qu’il le rejoigne. Et c’est ce qu’il fit. Sa période de chaleur était écoulée. C’était la dernière nuit qu’ils passaient ensemble. Ils seraient de nouveau séparés durant trois longues semaines : Zayn retournerait dans le quartier des esclaves et Liam reprendrait son entraînement de gladiateur. Et le même cercle recommencerait, vingt-et-un jours plus tard… jusqu’à ce que l’empereur trouve l’oméga parfait pour son protégé.

 

Car la sentence avait fini par tomber, quelques années auparavant. Un médecin avait scrupuleusement examiné le métis. Il en résultait que ce dernier avait une constitution trop faible, qui lui ferait donner exclusivement naissance à des omégas chétifs. Et si, par malheur, il portait un jour un alpha, son corps ne le supporterait pas et le lâcherait avant l’accouchement. Personne ne voulait prendre le risque. Depuis ses dix-sept ans, Zayn buvait une décoction de plantes après chaque rapport, pour l’empêcher de procréer par erreur. Il en avait désormais vingt-deux, il était toujours physiquement fragile et en souffrait. Parce qu’on lui enlèverait Liam, tôt ou tard. Et parce qu’il ne pouvait rien y changer, petit esclave oméga chétif et sensible.

 

Le métis se blottit contre Liam, le visage enfoui dans son cou, respirant son odeur à pleins poumons. Il posa son bras sur son ventre, se serrant encore plus fort contre lui. Le châtain n’était pas totalement hermétique à son amour. Lui aussi lui vouait une passion sans égale, mais lui ne se rebellerait jamais. Il se lierait à l’oméga qu’on lui imposerait, peu importe qu’il l’aime ou non. Il était au service de l’empereur, il était son gladiateur favori, celui qui gagnait tous les combats et à qui on destinait une descendance hargneuse et courageuse. Il ne ferait rien pour garder Zayn.

 

Pourtant, il se pencha au-dessus de lui, embrassant ses paupières mouillées de larmes. Il passa un doigt le long de ses joues brunies, effaçant les traces de ces perles salées qui avaient le goût du désespoir. Il posa ses lèvres sur les siennes, le laissa s’agripper à lui, grimper sur son corps de granit, et se faire une place confortable, son oreille contre son cœur, bercé par ses battements mélodieux.

 

**\- Tu sais qu’on peut toujours…**

**\- Je ne partirai pas, Zayn.**

 

Un sanglot remonta dans la gorge du métis et il cligna des yeux, ravalant de nouvelles larmes, la bouche hermétiquement close. Il y avait bien un moyen. Un moyen dont Liam ne voulait plus entendre parler. Depuis quelques années, les rebelles menaient la vie dure aux soldats romains. Ils étaient des hommes farouches, qui venaient jusque dans les plus hautes cités pour dépêcher les meilleurs gladiateurs et leur offrirent bien plus que de l’argent ou du mérite : la liberté.

 

Mais le châtain ne voulait pas entendre parler de cette liberté. Il aimait son statut de gladiateur au service de l’empereur. Pourtant, tout serait bien plus simples s’ils étaient libres tous les deux. Ils pourraient s’aimer et se lier pour l’éternité, faire des enfants, s’ils en avaient envie, sans craindre le lendemain, sans craindre la mort durant un combat, les privations par bêtise ou les cris.

 

Zayn crevait de cette liberté. Mais Liam n’en voulait pas.

 

•

 

_Zayn montra les dents, ses canines luisant à la lumière du soleil. L’astre inondait les ruelles de Rome de ses rayons brûlants. Le métis se jeta sur son adversaire, le renversant d’un coup de pied bien ajusté. Il lui mordit le bras, récoltant un hurlement qui résonna comme une douce chanson à ses oreilles. Ses ongles s’enfoncèrent dans la peau de son assaillant qui finit par battre en retraite, touché dans sa dignité, tandis que le jeune esclave grognait encore, prêt à mordre de nouveau. Il attrapa la grappe de raisins qu’on avait voulu lui voler et l’enfouit dans la petite sacoche accrochée à son pagne._

**_\- Chien fou._ **

_L’insulte résonna encore et il se retourna vers son nouvel adversaire. Un homme de haute taille, sûrement un peu plus vieux que lui, aux jolies boucles châtaines et aux grands yeux rieurs, couleur noisette. Les bras croisés sur sa large poitrine, il fixait le métis, moqueur._

**_\- Alors, c’est ça, le chien fou dont tout le monde parle ? Un petit bâtard qui griffe et mord comme un chaton joueur ?_ **

_Zayn se jeta sur lui, hurlant comme un damné. Un nouveau grognement sortit de sa gorge et il sauta sur son assaillant. Mais le jeune homme contrecarra ses plans et le renversa d’un coup de bras. Le métis retomba piteusement au sol, les fesses dans la poussière, et poussa un feulement surpris. Le châtain le fixait toujours. Il se pencha soudain vers lui, taquin._

**_\- Les petits chatons comme toi ne doivent pas s’attaquer aux gladiateurs comme moi._ **

**_\- Je ne suis PAS un chaton. Et je me fiche que tu sois gladiateur. Ça ne m’empêchera pas de te foutre une raclée._ **

_Il attaqua de nouveau mais le jeune homme l’arrêta dans son élan et le repoussa à plat ventre sur le sol poussiéreux, crachant et toussotant._

**_\- Allons, allons, ça ne sert à rien de t’agacer comme cela. Tu vas te faire mal._ **

**_\- Je vais te…_ **

_Zayn se releva rapidement et courut jusqu’à lui, les crocs sortis. Mais le gladiateur se baissa soudain et le réceptionna sur son épaule. Il enlaça sa taille d’un bras musclé et commença à partir en direction du quartier des esclaves. La tête en bas, le jeune esclave s’époumonait._

**_\- Lâche-moi ! Lâche-moi, raclure ! Tu es un lâche !_ **

**_\- Qui est un lâche ?_ **

_Le métis se retrouva brutalement au sol, plaqué contre un mur en pierres, le torse comprimé par une main de fer. Le châtain se pencha à sa hauteur._

**_\- De nous deux, qui est le lâche ?_ **

**_\- Lâche-moi._ **

**_\- Je suis sûr que tu prendrais un malin plaisir à m’attaquer par derrière._ **

**_\- Je n’attaque JAMAIS par derrière ! Lâche-moi sale porc !_ **

_Le gladiateur fronça les sourcils._

**_\- Je ne t’ai pas tripoté. Arrête d’inventer des choses._ **

**_\- Je n’invente pas ! Tu vas le faire !_ **

**_\- Je l’aurai déjà fait si c’était le cas. Il n’y a personne dans cette ruelle, j’aurais pu m’en donner à cœur joie. Mais tu n’es pas en période de chaleur, c’est dommage, ça aurait été merveilleux de pouvoir m’occuper de toi…_ **

_Zayn baissa les yeux, cramoisi._

_**\- Je… Je n’ai pas encore eu ma première période de chaleur** , bougonna-t-il à voix basse._

**_\- Oh, mais tu es un petit retardataire alors… Tu as quel âge ?_ **

**_\- J’ai… Mais ça ne te regarde pas !_ **

_Le jeune esclave recommença à se débattre comme un beau diable._

_**\- Tiens-toi tranquille** , assena le châtain, le pointant du doigt._

_Le métis en profita alors, et, approchant son visage à la vitesse de l’éclair, il coinça l’index du gladiateur entre ses lèvres et y planta ses dents. Le châtain ne tressaillit même pas._

**_\- Tu as fini de jouer avec mon doigt ? Lâche-le, tu ne vas rien gagner. Ou alors, juste le goût du sang d’un inconnu dans la bouche et peut-être, qui sait, une maladie que je me trimballe depuis…_ **

_Zayn lâche vivement son doigt et se mit à cracher comme un forcené. Ses dents avaient formé comme un dessin aux traits rougeoyants sur l’index du châtain. Ce dernier le lâcha enfin et fixa son doigt._

**_\- Tu ne m’as pas loupé._ **

_Il lui sourit, joueur._

**_\- Tu me laisses un souvenir de toi, c’est adorable._ **

_Le métis se mit à pester, maugréant dans sa barbe. Le jeune gladiateur, alors, se recula lentement et commença à partir, sa grande cape volant derrière lui._

**_\- Au revoir, petit chaton._ **

_Zayn se mit à hurler, le poing levé._

**_\- Je te déteste, je te déteste ! Je te hais ! Fassent les Dieux que je ne te recroise jamais sur mon chemin, vantard !_ **

_•_

 

Igor s’écroula lourdement dans la poussière. L’ombre de Liam le surplombait. Après un quart d’heure de combat, le colosse avait baissé la garde trop tôt et le châtain avait eu raison de lui. D’un coup de bouclier bien ajusté, il l’avait soumis à sa poigne. Le glaive levé, le jeune gladiateur le fixait, bien campé sur ses jambes, simplement vêtu d’un pagne en cuir et de sandales. Igor se releva, titubant. Il récupéra son arme dans le sable de l’arène d’entraînement avant de se jeter de nouveau sur son adversaire.

 

A quelques pas de là, des esclaves servaient des boissons aux cinq hommes qui regardaient le spectacle. Zayn était parmi eux, jetant des coups d’œil furtifs à la scène. Mais Igor ne blesserait jamais Liam, même en dominant le combat. L’empereur ne permettrait pas qu’on attente à la vie de son protégé. Il était là, discutant avec ses amis sur les prouesses du châtain, un gobelet de vin à la main. Le métis tressaillit en voyant un jeune esclave inconnu s’approcher, encadré par deux gardes. D’un geste, l’empereur renvoya ses invités et attrapa le nouveau venu par les épaules.

 

Le combat cessa sur ordre et les sandales dorées de l’Eminence foulèrent la poussière, se dirigeant droit sur Liam. Le châtain rangea son glaive dans son fourreau et posa son bouclier à terre. L’homme sourit, apparemment satisfait de lui.

 

**\- Liam, voici ton oméga. Il sera parfait pour toi et t’offrira de beaux petits alphas. Il s’appelle Niall. Il n’a pas encore seize ans, mais sa première chaleur sera pour toi. Il est ton cadeau. Il te faudra néanmoins patienter encore un mois avant de le toucher. Le temps de gagner un nouveau duel.**

 

Le châtain tourna la tête vers le jeune blondinet qui baissait les yeux, soumis, les joues rouges.

 

Zayn échappa brutalement son plateau sur le sol en pierre. Cela venait si tôt ? Il retint ses larmes, fixant désespérément le châtain. Mais Liam ne le regardait pas. Il acquiesçait simplement aux mots de l’empereur et le remerciait. _Il le remerciait._ Le métis lâcha prise. Il recula dans la pénombre et s’enfuit en courant, sans tenir compte des appels silencieux de Saphira, son amie, une jeune esclave venue d’Inde.

 

Son cœur était brisé.

 

•

 

_Zayn glissa contre un mur, à bout de forces. Il sentait l’humidité entre ses cuisses et il n’avait aucun moyen de faire passer cette douleur chatouilleuse. Il lui fallait trouver un oméga plus expérimenté pour le soigner. Ou un alpha. N’importe qui. Il n’en pouvait plus. Il venait d’avoir dix-sept ans, il était très en retard par rapport aux autres omégas qui vivaient leur première période de chaleur aux alentours de seize. Le souffle court, tremblant, il se rencogna contre un mur en granit, ses bras serrés autour de ses jambes. S’il restait là, on allait finir par le trouver. Il pouvait tomber sur un alpha violent. Ou pire, un groupe d’alphas qui ne feraient pas de quartiers. Il se redressa, tituba, s’agrippa au mur et se traîna jusqu’à une petite ruelle sombre et fraîche. Il trébucha et s’écroula sur les genoux, geignant faiblement._

**_\- Je savais que c’était toi._ **

_Il se retourna brutalement, reconnut le visage de ce foutu gladiateur prétentieux qui lui souriait doucement._

_**\- Va-t’en !** , hurla-t-il, suppliant. **Je n’ai pas besoin de toi.**_

**_\- Au contraire, je crois que si. Ton odeur se propage partout, mes camarades de combat sont partis à ta recherche. Laisse-moi t’aider._ **

**_\- Dégage, lâcha le métis. Plutôt crever que de me laisser toucher par tes sales pattes._ **

_Le châtain se baissa à sa hauteur._

**_\- Je n’essaierai pas d’abuser de toi. Je te le promets. Je vais juste te porter et te ramener à tes quartiers. Les autres omégas s’occuperont de te soigner._ **

_Zayn se mordit la lèvre inférieure, le corps tremblant, avant de finalement accepter. Le jeune gladiateur l’attrapa par la taille et le souleva dans ses bras, l’enroulant au passage dans sa cape. Le métis se serra contre lui, frissonnant._

_Comme promis, le jeune homme le ramena jusqu’à son quartier. Il le posa sur une couchette._

**_\- Je vais chercher quelqu’un._ **

_Il esquissa un geste vers la sortie mais Zayn l’attrapa brusquement par le poignet. Il leva ses yeux humides vers lui, suppliant._

**_\- S’il te plaît…_ **

_Il se redressa souplement, écartant ses cuisses._

**_\- S’il te plaît…_ **

_Le gladiateur écarquilla les yeux. Il se pencha vers lui._

**_\- Tu es sûr ?_ **

_**\- S’il te plaît…** lâcha le métis dans un murmure._

_Alors, le châtain glissa sa main contre sa taille et l’embrassa. Il tomba sur la couchette, surplombant Zayn qui se cambrait contre lui, haletant. « S’il te plaît » répétait-il, pris dans une litanie, souffrant. Le jeune gladiateur descendit une main entre ses cuisses. Le métis se cramponna à lui, gémissant contre son oreille._

**_\- Je ne veux pas te faire de mal._ **

**_\- S’il te plaît…_ **

_Le jeune homme se dénuda entièrement et lui retira son pagne. Il glissa de nouveau sa main entre les cuisses humides de l’esclave. Il enfonça un premier doigt, lâchant un soupir en sentant la chaleur l’envelopper. Zayn sanglotait contre lui, l’enjoignant de se dépêcher. Il s’activa du mieux qu’il put, jusqu’à atténuer sa douleur physique avec trois doigts. Il fit quelques va-et-vient, s’arrêta. Son membre le faisait atrocement souffrir. Il attrapa le métis par les hanches et le glissa vers lui._

_**\- Tout va bien se passer…** , chuchota-t-il._

_Il était tendre et prévenant, et cette douceur toucha Zayn. Les larmes glissaient sur ses joues, ourlant ses cils de perles salées qui brillaient comme des diamants. Ses ongles enfoncés dans les épaules du jeune gladiateur, il le sentit s’insinuer lentement en lui et se cambra violemment. Ses cris se répercutèrent contre les murs de la pièce et le châtain mut son bassin par à-coups. Le métis s’agrippa à lui, gémissant doucement. Les coups de reins s’intensifièrent et il n’y eut plus ni haine, ni froideur. Seuls deux corps chauds qui se consumaient sur une couchette en bois, emmêlés dans les draps en toile._

_Quand l’orgasme les atteignit, fulgurant et dévastateur, le châtain s’écroula sur le corps épuisé de Zayn. Le métis le serra contre lui, le nez enfouit dans son cou brûlant. Le jeune homme se redressa lentement et se glissa près de lui. Zayn se serra contre son torse, échappant un bruit proche du ronronnement. Le gladiateur échappa un rire._

**_\- Petit chaton faible._ **

**_\- Ferme-la._ **

_Le châtain lui attrapa le menton et le força à le regarder._

_**\- Chien fou** , échappa-t-il, et le métis frissonna._

_Dans sa bouche, il aimait ce surnom. Il glissait contre ses lèvres pleines. C’était une taquinerie, mais une taquinerie qui lui était sienne._

_**\- Zayn** , chuchota l’esclave._

_**\- Liam** , répondit le gladiateur._

_Un indicible sourire se dessina sur les lèvres du métis et ses canines affutées se montrèrent._

**_\- Combien de temps ça va durer ?_ **

**_\- Une semaine, sûrement._ **

**_\- Tu restes ?_ **

_Liam haussa un sourcil._

**_\- Bien sûr, chien fou._ **

_Et Zayn éclata de rire, se lovant avec gourmandise contre son corps chaud et protecteur._

_**\- Serre-moi fort entre tes bras** , murmura-t-il avant de sombrer dans un sommeil profond._

 

•

 

**\- C'est notre dernière nuit, n'est-ce pas ?**

 

Liam ne disait rien, l'air ailleurs. Il rabattit le drap sur eux, glissa une main sur le ventre du métis, Zayn le repoussa.

 

**\- Je suis désolé.**

 

Le jeune esclave soupira. Il se glissa hors de la couchette, nu, et se dirigea vers la petite table en bois.

 

**\- N'oublie pas...**

**\- Je sais.**

 

Sa voix était cassante. Il attrapa son gobelet et se servit l'infusion brûlante. Il le porta à ses lèvres, hésita. Un léger ronflement lui parvint et il se retourna. Le châtain s'était endormi.

 

Zayn reporta son attention sur le gobelet en bois. Le liquide tournoyait, les feuilles et les herbes continuaient de se mélanger dans la boisson chaude et immonde. Le métis le leva à hauteur de ses lèvres une nouvelle fois, marqua un temps d'arrêt.

 

Zayn jeta le contenu de son gobelet dans la gouttière en pierre. Le liquide s'écoula dans un petit bruit de ruisseau et disparut dans le caniveau. Le pichet eut aussi droit au même sort et le métis regarda disparaître le seul remède à son infertilité. Puis, comme si rien ne s'était passé, comme s'il avait scrupuleusement suivi les conseils du médecin à la lettre, il se recoucha contre Liam. Il frissonna, ne put s'empêcher de pleurer un peu. Il venait de trahir son seul amour. Par pur égoïsme. Tout ce qu'un esclave oméga n'avait pas le droit de faire. Et aussi, surtout, il venait de se condamner.

 

•

 

**_\- Je veux que tu sois mon alpha._ **

 

_Liam secoua la tête en riant._

 

**_\- On ne dit pas « je veux » quand on est un oméga obéissant, chien fou._ **

 

_Zayn croisa les bras._

 

**_\- Je ne suis pas un oméga comme les autres, Je n'obéis pas facilement._ **

**_\- Je n'avais pas du tout remarqué..._ **

 

_Le châtain leva les yeux au ciel. Il fit tomber le métis à plat ventre sur la couchette et lui grimpa dessus._

 

**_\- Vais-je être obligé d'utiliser ma force d'alpha ?_ **

 

_Zayn glapit et tenta de se dégager._

 

**_\- Tu es lourd, descend._ **

**_\- Non._ **

 

_Le jeune esclave tint bon quelques secondes, puis soupira, le visage enfouit entre ses bras._

 

**_\- Peux-tu descendre, s'il te plaît ?_ **

 

_Le poids du corps de Liam disparut et le gladiateur se laissa retomber sur les draps. Zayn en profita pour lui monter dessus à son tour._

 

**_\- Tu n'arrêteras donc jamais ?_ **

 

_Le métis secoua la tête en signe de dénégation. Le châtain glissa ses mains sur sa taille._

 

**_\- Tu vas encore utiliser ta force ?_ **

 

_Zayn était tellement provocant quand il le voulait. Ses lèvres retroussées, ses canines dépassant légèrement, il souriait. Liam se taisait, ses doigts voyageant sur sa peau._

 

**_\- Liam ?_ **

**_\- Je ne peux pas être ton alpha._ **

**_\- Pourquoi ?_ **

 

_Il lut une véritable désespérance dans son regard, et préféra arrêter tout de suite son petit jeu._

 

**_\- Bien sûr que je veux être ton alpha._ **

 

_Le métis s'écroula sur lui, se lovant contre son torse._

 

**_\- Imbécile..._ **

**_\- Chien fou..._ **

 

_Liam glissa une main entre ses cuisses._

 

**_\- J'ai envie de toi..._ **

 

_Zayn rougit et se dégagea de son emprise. Il retomba avec souplesse sur la couchette, écartant ses jambes, tirant le gladiateur à lui._

 

**_\- Alors, viens..._ **

 

•

 

Zayn s'était réveillé avec un violent mal de crâne. Il se passa de l'eau fraîche sur le visage, se retourna. Le lit était vide, Liam était parti avant son réveil. Une brutale envie de pleurer le prit. Il arracha les draps et les laissa aérer au-dehors, sur un banc de pierre. La torche s'était éteinte depuis longtemps. Il y avait des fleurs séchées au sol. Le métis secoua la tête, ne sachant d'où elles venaient. Il s'apprêtait à les épousseter, à les jeter dehors, mais un pressentiment lui traversa l'esprit. Il grimpa sur la couchette et baissa les yeux vers le sol. Elle formait un mot. Plusieurs mots. Des fleurs séchées qui étalaient sous ses yeux ce que Liam ne pouvait s'abaisser à prononcer à un oméga.

 

_« Je t’aime »_

 

Des larmes brûlantes glissèrent le long de ses joues et Zayn quitta son piédestal pour s'échouer au milieu des fleurs. Il les attrapa, les tourna entre ses doigts, brouilla les mots et les jeta dans la cour, emportées par le vent. Il essuya ses yeux, sentit une présence derrière lui, et se retourna, empli d'espoir.

 

Mais seule Saphira se trouvait dans la pièce. Elle amenait un broc d'eau et du pain et le tendit au métis.

 

**\- Je t'ai amené ton...**

**\- Je n'ai pas faim.**

 

La jeune indienne posa tout de même le maigre repas sur la table.

 

**\- Mange, s'il te plaît.**

**\- Je ne veux plus.**

**\- Tu en trouveras un...**

**\- Non. C'était lui, et pas un autre.**

 

De rage, il balaya la table et le broc se brisa au sol, noyant le pain dans une flaque d'eau.

 

**\- Laisse-moi. S'il te plaît.**

 

Sa vie était aussi inutile, à présent, que la cruche au sol, cassée en mille morceaux.

 

•

 

_En grimaçant, Zayn se déshabilla. Il voulait que seul Liam le voie nu. Mais le médecin commandé par l'empereur n'était pas de cet avis. Il examina le métis sous toutes les coutures, passa une main entre ses cuisses. L'esclave eut un mouvement de recul, mais un regard de son amant suffit à l'apaiser. Il se laissa faire, puis eut le droit de renfiler son pagne. Le praticien avait les sourcils froncés. Il posa de nouveau une main sur le ventre et la taille du métis, puis se tourna vers le châtain._

**_\- Non._ **

_Liam accusa le coup sans broncher. Zayn n'avait pas le droit à la parole. Il jeta un regard silencieux et inquiet au gladiateur qui ne répondait pas. Le médecin donna des explications._

**_\- Il est impossible que ce jeune oméga devienne tien. Sa constitution est trop faible. Il ne t’offrira que des omégas, ou pire, portera un alpha dans son ventre qui le tuera. Il le détruira de l'intérieur et ni lui ni le fœtus ne survivront._ **

 

_Une larme roula sur la joue du métis quand il comprit ce que cela signifiait. Il baissa les yeux, soumis, et cacha ses yeux rouges aux deux hommes._

 

**_\- L'empereur ne permettrait pas que son meilleur gladiateur soit lié à ce... cet oméga trop fragile._ **

 

_Zayn éclata brutalement en sanglots. Il se laissa tomber au sol, s'agrippant à la jambe de Liam._

 

**_\- Je t'en supplie, ne me laisse pas... Garde-moi auprès de toi._ **

**_\- Lâche-moi Zayn. Ça suffit, tu te donnes en spectacle._ **

**_\- S'il te plaît, Li..._ **

**_\- Veux-tu que je le corrige ?_ **

 

_Le châtain secoua la tête._

 

**_\- Merci, mais non, je m'en occuperai moi-même._ **

 

_Il attrapa le métis par le bras et le força à quitter la pièce._

 

**_\- Fais-lui boire ceci après chaque rapport. Il ne faut prendre aucun risque._ **

 

_Le médecin lui tendit un sachet d'herbes et de plantes médicinales._

 

**_\- Demande à un esclave de faire bouillir de l'eau. Qu'il la mette dans un broc et qu'il y ajoute une pincée de ces herbes. Il empêchera à cet oméga d'être fertile, et de porter un enfant. C'est sa santé qui est en jeu._ **

 

•

 

Cinq semaines. Zayn n'avait pas eu besoin d'un seul alpha. Mais Liam ne l'avait pas honoré non plus. Le métis avait attendu sans impatience sa prochaine période de chaleur. Mais rien n'était arrivé. Il s'était interrogé, mais avait finalement laissé tomber ses questions sans réponses. Niall était en train de laver des draps près de lui. Le jeune blondinet avait essayé d'entamer la conversation, mais rien n'y avait fait. Zayn était obstinément plongé dans un mutisme profond.

 

Il entendit des chuchotements derrière lui et vit Liam arriver. Les bruits couraient que le châtain n'avaient pas touché l'oméga qui lui était destiné. Niall avait passé sa première période de chaleur tenaillé par la fièvre, buvant infusion sur infusion, et soigné par les autres esclaves. Le gladiateur n'avait pas voulu de lui dans sa couche. Personne ne savait si l'empereur était au courant. Liam s'approcha d'eux, mais fit mine de ne pas voir le métis.

 

La gifle retentit dans toute la salle et les conversations cessèrent immédiatement, suivies par le silence, un silence angoissant. Niall tenait sa joue, qui avait viré au rouge vermillon.

 

**\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?**

 

La voix de Liam était menaçante. Le blond baissa les yeux.

 

**\- Je lave tes draps...**

**\- Imbécile ! Je t'avais dit de ne pas y toucher !**

**\- Mais ça faisait six longues semaines qu'ils n'étaient pas...**

**\- T'ai-je autorisé à me répondre ?!**

 

Le gladiateur était dans une colère noire. Et personne n'aurait aimé se retrouver à la place de Niall. Pas même Zayn. L'oméga de Liam eut le droit à une nouvelle claque et il arrêta sa tâche, les larmes aux yeux. Le métis accrocha les yeux noisette du châtain. Ses boucles étaient emmêlées, une barbe de trois jours rongeait ses traits. Il faisait peur à voir. Zayn crut mourir sur place quand un indicible sourire désolé se dessina sur les traits fatigués de Liam. Un sourire qui n'était rien qu'à lui. Un sourire que personne ne verrait. Il baissa les yeux, le cœur battant à s'en rompre les côtes.

 

Le châtain disparut et les conversations reprirent leurs cours. Zayn s'apprêtait à reprendre son travail quand une violente nausée le cloua sur place. Il posa une main sur sa bouche et courut jusqu'à la gouttière en pierres. Il rendit le peu qu'il avait ingurgité ce matin et se plia en deux, toussotant. Saphira lui attrapa la taille et lui caressa le dos. La bile remonta du fond de sa gorge et le métis se pencha de nouveau, tressaillant. Son corps parcourut de spasmes semblait prêt à rompre. Les doigts fins de son amie glissaient contre sa colonne vertébrale, se voulant rassurants.

 

Le jeune esclave s’agrippa à elle, un goût horrible dans sa bouche. Il toussa de nouveau, un long filet de salive glissa contre sa mâchoire. Il se redressa quelques minutes plus tard, de nouveau nauséeux, le front perlé de sueur. Saphira l’attrapa par la taille et l’aida à s’asseoir. Elle courut chercher un gobelet d’eau et lui essuya le front avec un coin de sa tunique en lin.

 

**\- Tu devrais aller voir le médecin…**

 

Zayn n’avait pas besoin d’aller voir le médecin. Il savait qu’il n’était pas malade. Il savait que…

 

•

 

Saphira l’avait finalement décidé à se rendre chez le médecin. Ce dernier l’ausculta avec parcimonie et lenteur. Il fronça les sourcils, passa ses doigts dans sa barbe grise et secoua soudainement la tête.

 

**\- Ce n’est pas possible…**

 

Zayn osa lever les yeux vers lui. Le vieil homme tournait en rond dans la pièce, les bras derrière le dos, en proie à des questions violentes qui taraudaient son esprit.

 

**\- As-tu pris ton infusion à chaque rapport avec un alpha ?**

 

Le métis hocha la tête, conscient qu’il mentait délibérément.

 

**\- Donne-moi le nom de tous ceux à qui tu t’es offert.**

**\- Liam. Juste Liam.**

**\- Le gladiateur préféré de l’empereur ?**

 

Nouveau hochement de tête.

 

**\- Ça risque d’être dur, très dur.**

 

L’homme se tut, puis reprit, d’une voix lente et grave.

 

**\- Tu portes son enfant. Et, si je ne me trompe pas dans mon oracle, c’est un alpha.**

 

Un doux sourire naquit sur les lèvres du jeune esclave.

 

**\- Ne te réjouis pas trop vite. Ton corps est trop faible pour supporter cette grossesse. Cet enfant alpha te tuera avant terme. Et il mourra lui-même, sans jamais que son père le voit.**

 

•

 

Liam sortit fourbu de son entraînement. Il avait un combat le lendemain. Son adversaire n’avait jamais perdu aucune bataille et le châtain craignait de mourir sous ses coups féroces. Il jouait sa vie.

 

Le gladiateur traversa les longs couloirs de l’arène et entra dans le quartier des esclaves.

 

Il voulait voir Zayn une dernière fois.

 

Liam se faufila entre les couchettes et atterrit à l’endroit où dormait le métis. Il voulait l’inviter à passer la nuit avec lui. D’un mouvement fluide, il se retourna, cherchant l’esclave. Il était dans une petite courette, profitant des derniers rayons chauds du soleil. Le châtain s’avança lentement et glissa ses mains sur ses hanches. Ils étaient dans l’ombre d’un mur, personne ne le voyait.

 

Zayn sursauta un peu, mais se calma immédiatement en sentant les doigts chauds de l’alpha contre son ventre. Il caressa doucement ses poignets, craignant que cela ne soit qu’un mirage, craignant que Liam ne disparaisse pour toujours.

 

**\- J’aimerais que nous passions la nuit ensemble…**

**\- Laisse-moi deviner… Tu passeras les prochaines avec TON oméga. Celui que l’empereur t’a choisi.**

**\- Il n’y aura pas de prochaines nuits.**

 

Le métis se retourna soudain, inquiet.

 

**\- Comment ça ?**

 

Liam glissa une main dans ses cheveux sombres, dégageant les mèches qui barraient son front.

 

**\- Je combats demain contre l’un des gladiateurs les plus farouches. En réalité, personne n’a jamais réussi à le vaincre. Tous ses adversaires sont morts, les uns après les autres.**

 

Zayn frissonna.

 

 **\- Je ne veux pas que tu y ailles. Enfuyons-nous, je t’en prie** , plaida-t-il, la voix tremblante.

 

Le châtain secoua la tête.

 

**\- Je n’échapperai pas à mon destin.**

**\- Liam, j’ai besoin de toi.**

**\- Tu pourras…**

**\- Non. Je porte ton enfant.**

**\- Quoi ?!**

 

Le métis baissa les yeux, guettant la fureur de son ancien amant.

 

**\- Je ne voulais pas qu’on soit séparés…**

**\- Parce que tu l’as fait exprès ?!**

 

Le jeune esclave releva ses yeux embués de larmes.

 

 **\- Je le voulais, cet enfant…** , dit-il d’une toute petite voix. **C’est le tien. Je voulais garder au creux de moi une part de toi. C’est un alpha, l’empereur acceptera qu’on soit liés l’un à l’autre pour l’éternité.**

 **\- As-tu oublié ce qu’a dit le médecin ?** murmura Liam d’une voix blanche. **As-tu oublié que porter un alpha te tuera ? Je m’en fiche de cet enfant, je…**

 

Il attrapa le visage de Zayn entre ses grandes mains.

 

**\- Je ne veux pas te perdre, tu comprends.**

 

Le métis renifla.

 

**\- Tu as déjà failli me perdre, l’as-tu oublié ? Mais avec cet enfant, il n’y aura plus d’oméga pour toi, plus de Niall… Il y aura juste moi. Et cet enfant… Je suis sûr que ce sera un garçon magnifique qui te ressemblera.**

**\- Tu ne tiendras pas… Le fœtus te rongera de l’intérieur et annihilera tes dernières forces…**

**\- Non, parce que tu seras là, avec moi… Liam… partons loin tous les deux. Je t’en supplie.**

 

Il colla son front au sien, les yeux clos, frémissant. Sa main attrapa celle de Liam et il la posa contre son ventre nu.

 

**\- Tu imagines ? Notre bébé…**

 

Il rouvrit ses paupières et les iris noisette du châtain croisèrent les siennes, faites d’or.

 

 **\- Ne combats pas, demain, Liam** , murmura Zayn d’une voix faible.

**\- Je ne peux pas.**

**\- S’il te plaît.**

**\- Je ne peux pas.**

 

Le châtain se recula soudain et secoua la tête.

 

**\- Être gladiateur est une partie de ma vie. Mon père s’est sacrifié pour que je le sois. L’empereur Caius compte sur moi. C’est mon devoir.**

 

Une larme roula sur la joue de l’esclave. Il l’essuya rapidement, cligna des yeux.

 

**\- Tu ne peux pas me laisser tout seul…**

**\- Je ne te laisse pas seul. Je reviendrai, sois en certain. Et nous élèverons cet enfant.**

**\- Mais tu m’as dit…**

**\- Je ne mourrai pas, Zayn. Je ne mourrai pas. Il ne m’arrivera rien.**

 

Liam lui caressa les lèvres du bout du pouce.

 

**\- Je te le promets, chien fou.**

 

•

 

 

Les tribunes tremblaient sous les coups de pieds des spectateurs. Des cris et des applaudissements résonnèrent dans l’arène, tandis que des notables s’installaient près de l’empereur qu’on saluait à peine. Les gens se bousculaient sur les bancs de pierre, s’échauffaient et lançaient les paris sur le futur gagnant. Ils s’attendaient tous à du sang en grande quantité et à la mort des deux gladiateurs.

 

Du côté des esclaves, caché dans un recoin, Zayn fixait le vide, les mains jointes, priant à voix basses les Dieux de lui laisser son amant. D’épargner Liam et de le garder sauf jusqu’à la fin des hostilités.

 

Le cœur du châtain tressautait dans sa poitrine. Un casque enfoncé sur ses boucles, une cote de maille sur toute l’épaule droite, un bouclier dans la main gauche, un glaive dans la droite, il gardait les yeux obstinément fermés. Ses sandales claquèrent sur les pavés tandis qu’il s’approchait de la grille, vers son destin, vers sa mort prochaine. Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure, rouvrit ses paupières et…

 

…

 

…

 

…

 

…

 

…

 

Peut-être Liam était-il couard. Ou simplement prêt à assumer et voir grandir cet enfant. Son enfant.

 

Il lâcha le bouclier et le glaive au sol, retira cette cote de maille qui l’encombrait, ainsi que son casque. Il repoussa un esclave trop lent qui voulait lui barrer la route, certainement, et courut jusqu’à l’autre bout de l’arène. Il sentait les spectateurs qui s’impatientaient. Et puis…

 

Il attrapa la main de Zayn à l’instant où le silence se fit, à l’instant où l’heure du combat fut proclamée. Puis il y eut la surprise, la consternation, les sifflets… Un gladiateur qui abandonnait son poste n’était pas digne de l’être. Il n’était plus rien. Rien du tout.

 

•

 

Sept mois plus tard

 

Liam arrêta sa monture devant le portail de l’ancienne ferme fortifiée. Ici, vivaient les rebelles. Anciens esclaves, anciens serviteurs, anciens gladiateurs, anciens paysans… tous s’étaient réfugiés dans cet endroit initialement en ruines, abandonné. Le portier le reconnut et fit coulisser une poulie qui permit aux lourdes portes en bois de s’ouvrir, tirées par des chaînes. Le châtain fit avancer son cheval jusqu’aux escaliers de pierres qui conduisaient aux chambres. Il descendit et laissa l’animal se diriger avec envie vers un buisson verdoyant qui avait poussé dans la cour.

 

Ils s’étaient enfuis, sur cette même monture, des mois auparavant. En plus d’avoir failli à son statut de gladiateur, Liam avait « kidnappé » un esclave et volé un cheval. Il était désormais un hors-la-loi aux yeux de l’empereur. Lui préférait le surnom de rebelle dont on l’avait gratifié ici.

 

Le jeune homme se dirigea vers les endroits les plus frais, dans l’ombre. Une rangée de couchettes sommaires s’étalait sur tout un pan de mur. Il s’approcha de la dernière et posa un doux regard sur la forme qui y était allongée.

 

Zayn dormait, ses mains sur son ventre rebondi, le front légèrement couvert de sueur. Il gémit dans son sommeil, tourna brutalement la tête. Le châtain s’assit sur la couchette et posa une main apaisante contre sa peau. L’enfant que le métis portait sembla le reconnaître et se calma instantanément, cessant de se débattre.

 

Le médecin avait raison. Et celui des rebelles avait donné la même version après un examen minutieux. Le bébé tuait Zayn à petit feu. Il le détruisait de l’intérieur. Contrairement aux autres, le métis avait considérablement maigri. Liam ne pouvait s’empêcher de frissonner en voyant ses côtes à la lumière des torches. Ses joues s’étaient creusées, ses membres avaient perdu le peu de muscle qu’il avait engrangé durant sa vie d’esclave. Son regard lui-même paraissait éteint. Le chien fou avait laissé place à une carcasse squelettique qui se traînait misérablement de sa couchette au coin d’aisance.

 

Plusieurs fois le châtain avait voulu stopper cette grossesse qui empoisonnait l’être entier de son amant et le dévorait. Plusieurs fois Zayn avait refusé net. C’était l’enfant de Liam, leur enfant à eux. Il le voulait, dut-il y laisser ses dernières forces.

 

Le métis marmonna puis ouvrit soudain ses paupières.

 

 **\- Liam…** , murmura-t-il en souriant doucement.

 

Il se frotta les yeux comme un enfant et étouffa un bâillement.

 

**\- Tu es rentré…**

**\- Oui** , chuchota le châtain.

**\- Il t’a reconnu…**

 

Il glissa l’une de ses mains sur celle du châtain en souriant. Il fronça soudain les sourcils et se redressa lentement malgré les invectives du jeune homme.

 

**\- Tu es fatigué…**

**\- On travaille beaucoup…**

**\- Viens te coucher.**

 

Liam leva les yeux au ciel avant de s’allonger sur la couchette. Zayn, à moitié assis, se posa de tout son poids sur lui.

 

 **\- Tu es lourd** , grogna le châtain.

 **\- Eh ! Nous sommes deux, je te rappelle !** , lança le métis, faisant mine d’être vexé.

 

Liam éclata de rire. Il entoura ses maigres épaules et rabattit le drap sur eux, une main sur le ventre rond de son amant.

 

**\- Et alors, ce bébé, tu l’imagines comment ?**

**\- Ce sera un garçon. Et il te ressemblera. Beaucoup. Et toi ?**

 

Le châtain ferma les yeux.

 

**\- Je pencherai plutôt pour une petite fille. Avec tes grands yeux dorés et de jolis cheveux noirs.**

**\- C’est moi qui le porte, c’est moi qui aie raison.**

**\- Si tu le dis…**

 

Il sentit la respiration du métis s’apaiser et lui embrassa la tempe.

 

**\- Dors bien, chien fou.**

 

A l’instant où il se sentait sombrer à son tour, Zayn lui répondit :

 

**\- Je ne fais plus que ça de toute la journée. Je dors. Et je mange. Et je vais aussi me soulager, parce que bon…**

**\- Dors, bon sang, ou je t’assomme.**

**\- Tu oserais frapper un homme enceint jusqu’au cou ? Un oméga tout frêle qui… Oui, oui, je dors.**

 

•

 

Zayn mordit à pleines dents dans un pain rond. Les nausées l’avaient poursuivi jusqu’à son sixième mois. Il ne savait pas pourquoi le sort s’acharnait comme cela sur lui. Il n’avait rien fait de mal. Pourquoi les Dieux lui infligeaient-ils autant de souffrances ? Il fronça les sourcils, reposa son repas sur un coin de table et se leva pour se dégourdir les jambes, s’appuyant sur une canne en bois. Le soleil inondait la cour et il offrit son visage à ses rayons chauds, souriant.

 

Quand, tout à coup, une douleur affreuse lui déchira le ventre.

 

**\- Non !**

 

Des femmes accouraient déjà et l’une d’elles partit chercher le médecin. Le métis était plié en deux, la lèvre inférieure coincée entre les dents.

 

 **-  Non, non, non, pas maintenant… Tu ne peux pas sortir maintenant… C’est trop tôt…** , pria-t-il tandis qu’une nouvelle douleur le terrassait.

 

Il manqua s’écrouler dans la poussière mais deux hommes l’attrapèrent par la taille et le soulevèrent jusqu’à une pièce isolée, le déposant sur une couchette recouverte d’un grand drap blanc. Le médecin arrivait sur ses entrefaites. Il posa une main sur le ventre de Zayn, secoua la tête.

 

**\- Ça se présente mal.**

 

Il se tourna vers son assistante.

 

**\- J’ai besoin d’herbes, d’eau, de draps propres, d’aiguilles et de fil de coton. Faites vite.**

 

•

 

**\- Liam !**

 

Le cri se répercuta dans la montagne et le châtain leva les yeux de son ouvrage. Il reposa sa pioche, s’appuya contre la falaise blanchie de la carrière et porta une main en visière. Un homme accourait vers lui, essoufflé.

 

**\- C’est Zayn, il…**

 

Il n’eut pas besoin d’en entendre plus. Il agrippa son cheval par l’encolure et grimpa sur son dos à la vitesse de l’éclair, avant de le lancer vers la ferme fortifiée. Il parcourut les derniers kilomètres couché sur l’encolure de sa monture, l’inquiétude oppressant sa poitrine.

 

Mais quand il arriva à la ferme, laissant son cheval aux bons soins du portier, une femme se mit à crier.

 

**\- Ne le laissez surtout pas rentrer ! Il pourrait tuer le docteur !**

 

Deux alphas se postèrent devant Liam, le tenant par l’épaule. Il ne comprenait pas. Jusqu’à ce qu’un hurlement à glacer le sang se répercute entre les murs. Une colère, une rage, une possession, un besoin vital de protéger son oméga se réveilla en lui. Il tenta de repousser les deux gardes mais aucun ne bougea. Pire, ils resserrèrent leurs prises sur ses épaules tandis qu’un nouveau hurlement plus fort que le précédent lui vrillait les tympans. Zayn souffrait le martyr, là-bas, à quelques mètres de lui, dans cette chambre, et il ne pouvait rien faire pour adoucir son mal.

 

Son cœur se contracta quand un nouveau cri parvint à ses oreilles. Il ferma les yeux, serra les dents et puis…

 

Des pleurs. Des pleurs de bébé.

 

Il rouvrit ses paupières, à l’instant où l’assistante du médecin s’approchait, une couverture dans les bras.

 

 

Un être tout petit, fragile, chétif, si minuscule dans ses bras musclés. Il avait de petits cheveux noirs et une peau cuivrée. Il arrêta de pleurer soudain, en sentant la chaleur du corps de son père. Ses yeux s’ouvrirent… deux iris dorés le fixèrent tandis qu’un petit sourire se profilait sur ses lèvres. Il tendit ses petits bras potelés.

 

 **\- C’est une petite alpha** , murmura la jeune femme qui lui avait tendue.

 

« Une fille… j’avais raison… »

 

**\- Et elle est en parfaite santé, malgré sa sortie survenue trop tôt.**

**\- Et Zayn ?**

 

L’inquiétude lui vrillait de nouveau l’estomac. Mais on le laissa rentrer. L’assistante du praticien reprit l’enfant avec elle pour le laver et l’habiller. Liam s’appuya au chambranle de la porte. La pièce était vivement éclairée par les rayons du soleil. Le médecin était au chevet du métis. Une longue cicatrice courait sur son ventre soudain aminci. Il dormait, le corps parcouru de frissons. L’homme fronçait les sourcils, une main sur son front.

 

**\- S’il tient la nuit, ce sera un miracle. Il a perdu beaucoup de sang et l’enfant a annihilé ses dernières forces...**

 

Il leva les yeux vers le châtain.

 

**\- Tu veux le veiller avec moi ?**

 

Le jeune homme acquiesça et il sourit.

 

**-  Ne t’inquiète pas, Navlia s’occupera très bien votre petite merveille.**

 

•

 

Le médecin s’était endormi. Liam continuait vaillamment de veiller son amant. Zayn dormait toujours, d’une respiration calme et régulière, le corps parfois parcouru de frissons. Le châtain essuya son front perlé de sueur et posa une main sur sa poitrine. Son cœur battait lentement sous sa paume. Le métis ouvrit doucement ses paupières et sourit en apercevant son amant.

 

**\- Li…**

 

Il plaqua une main sur son ventre, hoquetant de douleur.

 

**\- Liam, j’ai mal…**

 

Le châtain déposa une main fraîche et apaisante sur son torse, avant de découvrir avec horreur le sang qui inondait les draps. Il poussa un hurlement d’angoisse, réveillant le médecin qui appela immédiatement deux hommes pour faire sortir l’ancien gladiateur. Navlia arriva en courant et Liam fut jeté hors de la pièce sans ménagement. Il se mit à crier, bataillant pour repousser les gardes qui le ceinturaient. Les hurlements de douleur du métis parvenaient jusqu’à ses oreilles. Il s’écroula à genoux sur le sol poussiéreux, sanglotant bruyamment.

 

Le médecin sortit de la chambre, le visage fermé. Il secoua la tête et le cœur du châtain se morcela dans sa poitrine.

 

**\- Je suis désolé. Je l’ai endormi de nouveau, avec une potion, pour ne pas qu’il souffre. Mais ses heures sont comptées.**

 

•

 

Liam s’était réfugié dans une autre pièce, à l’opposé de celle où reposait le corps à demi-mort du métis. Le visage enfoui dans ses mains, il désespérait. Ses yeux brillants se levèrent vers le plafond en pierres, imaginant la myriade d’étoiles qui ondulait dans le ciel. Sur le mont Olympe, les Dieux devaient bien rire, se réjouissant de son malheur.

 

Un gazouillis lui fit cesser toute réflexion et il baissa la tête vers le petit berceau de bois qui accueillait sa fille. Le bébé s’était réveillé et le fixait de ses grands yeux dorés, un grand sourire sur les lèvres. Il se pencha vers elle, glissant un doigt sur son petit ventre.

 

 **\- Aïcha** , échappa-t-il.

 

Comme si c’était l’évidence. Zayn lui avait appris quelques prénoms, quelques significations. Il voulait aussi lui apprendre sa langue. Ils n’en avaient pas eu le temps.

 

Aïcha. _Vivante_.

 

Quand Zayn était déjà presque mort.

 

Alors, empli de courage, le châtain attrapa sa fille dans ses bras et sortit, silencieux, à pas de loup, trompant la vigilance des hommes dans la cour. Il se dirigea vers l’autel précaire qu’ils avaient installé, au fond d’un maigre jardin potager. Il déposa doucement le bébé sur la pierre froide, enveloppé dans un linge, la maintenant pour ne pas qu’elle glisse. De sa main libre, il attrapa un cierge déjà allumé et le pencha vers l’une des bougies encore éteinte. Il reprit Aïcha contre lui, parcourant les hautes herbes à la recherche de fleurs. Il confectionna une petite couronne et la posa bien en évidence sur l’autel, près de la bougie.

 

 **\- Puissent les Dieux être cléments avec cette maigre offrande. Puissent-ils sauver ton père…** murmura-t-il en regardant le minuscule chérubin blotti contre lui et qui menaçait de s’endormir une nouvelle fois.

 

Il la berça doucement et retraversa le dédale des couloirs et des courettes cachées, jusqu’à la chambre où reposait le corps du métis. Sa peau était encore chaude, son souffle régulier mais sifflant. Ses plaies avaient été pansées, un large bandage recouvrait son ventre. Les draps souillés de sang avaient été changés et brûlés – il en avait aperçu des restes près du foyer encore rougeoyant.

 

Lentement, il s’assit près de la couchette et posa le bébé sur le ventre de Zayn, rongé par l’angoisse. Et si ça ne marchait pas, malgré tout ? Et si les Dieux le laissaient rejoindre l’autre rive sans jamais connaître son enfant et vivre avec lui ?

 

Puis, soudain, alors qu’il ne s’y attendait pas, l’ancien esclave ouvrit brutalement les yeux. La gorge sèche, il supplia du regard le châtain de lui donner de l’eau. Liam approcha un gobelet de ses lèvres et il but doucement le liquide rafraîchissant. Mû par un instinct que seuls les omégas parents connaissaient, il posa une main contre le petit corps lové contre lui. Un doux sourire s’échappa de ses lèvres et il passa une main dans les courts cheveux noirs qui ornaient son crâne.

 

 **\- C’est notre fille** , chuchota le châtain. **Elle s’appelle Aïcha. Et elle te ressemble… tellement.**

 

Zayn étouffa un léger rire.

 

**\- Tu avais raison, alors…**

**\- J’ai toujours raison, chien fou…**

**\- Embrasse-moi.**

 

Liam hésita.

 

**\- Tu n’as plus mal ?**

 

Le métis secoua la tête.

 

**\- Non. Le médecin a fait des miracles.**

**\- C’est elle ton petit miracle.**

 

Zayn sourit. Réveillé par leurs voix, Aïcha venait d’ouvrir les yeux.

 

**\- Ce sont mes yeux !**

**\- C’est ce que j’ai dit tout à l’heure, chien fou.**

**\- Je suis en convalescence, laisse-moi m’extasier...**

 

•

 

Six ans plus tard

 

**\- Papa ! Viens avec moi ! Allez, papa !**

 

Liam leva les yeux au ciel en souriant. Il reporta son attention sur sa fille qui attendait, ses petits poings sur ses hanches. Le vent faisait voler ses longs cheveux noirs qu’elle avait refusés de tresser. Sa tunique commençait déjà à être trop petite. Le châtain s’approcha d’elle, la suivant, marchant dans son sillage tandis qu’elle gambadait dans les champs alentours de la ferme abandonnée. Ils croisèrent plusieurs femmes qui lavaient le linge et les saluèrent.

 

**\- Liam !**

 

Le jeune homme se retourna en soupirant. Zayn courait vers lui, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

 

**\- Où est-ce que vous allez ?**

**\- Près de la rivière** , claironna Aïcha. **Papa m’a dit qu’il m’apprendrait à pêcher.**

**\- Ne rentrez pas trop tard.**

**\- Et toi, va te reposer. Tu travailles trop.**

 

Le métis lui tira la langue par défi, retroussant ses lèvres pour laisser apparaître ses longues canines. Il avait repris des couleurs et quelques formes. Le châtain secoua la tête, blasé et le décoiffa consciencieusement.

 

**\- Tâche d’être sage, chien fou.**

**\- J’aurais quelque chose à te dire, ce soir…**

 

Liam haussa un sourcil, interrogateur.

 

 **\- Papa !** s’impatienta Aïcha.

 

Il finit par se résigner et la suivit. Zayn sourit un peu plus, rabattant les pans de sa cape sur ses épaules. Il glissa une main sur son ventre, échappa un petit rire.

 

On lui avait dit qu'il ne pouvait plus avoir d'enfants, après les souffrances qu'Aïcha lui avait fait endurer.

 

Mais le médecin et son oracle lui avaient confirmé le matin même.

 

Un petit oméga s’épanouissait dans son ventre.

 

Il n’y avait aucun danger, alors… Ce serait un garçon. Et il ressemblerait à Liam.

 

C’était certain.


End file.
